


Monster

by Verse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Shapeshifter, asshole family, monster au, we just don't know, what even is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what you were, and no matter the amount of distance you made between you and your family, it'd always keep you to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr requested shapeshifters hawk and wolf Ruby and Weiss. I was happy to comply.

_Monster._

You hated that word. From the very moment you were born to the day you finally managed to cut ties with them, your family always treated you like this, called you this, reminded you what you were.

_A monster._

But you couldn’t help it, could you? You were born this way. You’ve always done your best to hide it, for them. You stopped changing as soon as you were in age to understand it was bad. You gave up trying to fly. You hid the feathers. You locked yourself indoor.

And yet, this was not enough. You haven’t changed, to their eyes. You were still the same thing, not even worth being a daughter.

_A monster._

Even now, the word still stuck. Whenever you tried to talk to someone, it rang in the back of your head. Whenever you actually felt like you could be more than acquaintances, it reminded you that there were no way for you to befriend anyone.

You were free from your family, but you were still chained to this word, forced to push everyone away so they wouldn’t see what you truly were.

_A monster._

And then, there was Ruby.

You don’t know why. You don’t know how this was possible. But through your moods, your yells, her protests, you somehow managed to become friend. This was so unexpected, so unpredictable, that you didn’t even have the time to shove her away.

And now… it was too late.

You were scared, oh yes you were scared. You didn’t want to hurt her, and you knew breaking up your friendship would. But what if she discovered you? What if you screwed something up? And this list went on and on.

For a few months, you managed. You restrained your occasional urges to change. Kept the control at the best of your abilities. Pretended to be sick when you really couldn’t take it and had to become a bird, if only for a few hours.

But secrets can’t be kept forever

And one day, she caught you.

You froze on the spot, still half-human, your wings wrapping themselves protectively around you. That was it. The cat was out of the bag. She’s hate you now, probably. Or be scared. Anyway, you two couldn’t be friends anymore and god she was probably so hurt-

You feel a gentle hand petting your hair. Hesitantly, you open your eyes and glance toward her.

Your gaze meets your friend’s body with a wolf’s head.

_"I am one too."_ she says simply.

And you know that this word will never keep you bound to the ground again.


End file.
